


Vows that Need to Broken

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Sesshomaru had made two vows long ago, he broke one when he fell in love with Rin. Now his second vow may prevent him from having a life of happiness with Rin. What will his choice be?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Vows that Need to Broken

Sesshomaru entered his apartment and saw that the lights were off. There was no scent of freshly cooked food. No soft humming and the sounds of Rin’s feet dancing lightly on the linoleum.

His beautiful dancer was gone.

His wife had left him.

He took off his shoes and walked into the dark apartment and bowed his head. “She said she would leave, and she kept her word. She wants children…I don’t,” he stumbled to the couch and laid on it, face buried in the pillow. He gritted his teeth, fangs gnashing. He let out a pained growl, more of a howl as he smelled Rin on the pillow.

“Rin…” he gasped out and felt something hot prick his cheeks. He sat up and touched the pad of his fingers to his cheeks. He stared in shock that they were tears. He laughed hollowly. He never cried.

Not since his father had died.

His mother made sure Izayoi was able to keep her apartment that his father had purchased for her. She seemed to not bear any grudge against the woman for being his father’s second wife.

Then Izayoi died herself when Inuyasha was only a young child.

Sesshomaru raised Inuyasha out of duty to his father’s memory, despite being too young himself. He was only nineteen when he took on the responsibility of a child. His mother had called him a child caring for another child.

He witnessed the life of a hanyou.

He swore to himself to never fall in love with a ningen, to never father hanyou himself.

Then there was Rin.

A girl who entered Inuyasha’s life first. They became fast friends in junior high. Both orphans.

She came over to his apartment to hang out with Inuyasha after school.

She had sat on the living room floor with Inuyasha starting up the game console. Rin awkwardly held the controller and Inuyasha explained how the controls worked. Both were laughing twenty minutes later as they played.

Then Inuyasha brought more friends over that accepted him. Kagome, who Sesshomaru could tell Inuyasha cherished more than as a friend. Sango and her younger brother Kohaku often came over too. Kohaku seemed to admire Sesshomaru, which unnerved him as the boy seemed to ask too many questions about what he did as a lawyer.

Shippo a full youkai didn’t seem to care that he was hanging around ningens and a hanyou.

Miroku, Sesshomaru’s friend, made comments on Sango and Rin as they graduated high school. He elbowed Sesshomaru and winked, _“I ask Sango out and you ask Rin. Rin has had a crush on you since Inuyasha introduced her to you,”_ Miroku said with a nod.

 _“Ridiculous,”_ Sesshomaru hissed as Inuyasha walked over to them with his friends.

 _“Can we go get something to eat now?”_ Inuyasha huffed.

Sesshomaru obliged and Miroku offered for Rin to join Sesshomaru’s car pool. She took the front passenger seat while Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo took the back. Miroku drove the rest of the group in his car behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru spared Rin a side glance and thought for a moment that Rin had a blush on her cheeks. _She is beautiful._

He avoided Rin for four years. It helped that she had left Japan to complete her education in America.

She returned and Inuyasha threw a party for her. Inuyasha was still living with him and finishing his own education. Rin had smiled and Sesshomaru stared in awe of the woman before him, hugging Inuyasha and then Kagome.

He can’t even remember how it happened or why it happened, but he offered at the end of the surprise party to drive her to her apartment. He, like the gentleman, that he was, walked her up to her apartment.

She fished the keys out of her purse and opened the door. _“Want to come in?”_ She asked.

He thought nothing of it and entered the apartment. Rin was his brother’s best friend. He had also just gotten out of a toxic relationship.

 _“Sorry, everything is still in boxes. I was supposed to be unpacking, but then Sango and Miroku surprised me at the airport saying that Inuyasha wanted to see me,”_ Rin sighed dramatically. She checked her phone for the time and clucked her tongue. _“I’ll just do it tomorrow. But I can find the kettle if you would like some tea?”_ She asked him with a smile.

 _“Sure,”_ he internally cursed himself. He was supposed to leave, but he realized he had taken off his shoes and was helping her unpack some boxes for the kitchen.

As they sat side by side on the kitchen chairs, the table covered in boxes, slowly sipping their tea. They talked and talked.

 _“What did you even get your degree in?”_ He asked her with a smirk.

 _“I got a double Honours Degree in Environmental Sciences and Human Geography,”_ Rin said with a smile.

_“You couldn’t do that in Japan?”_ He asked.

She stared at him thoughtfully. _“I was running away from someone. I was scared of how I felt for that someone. I never wanted to fall in love with them. I wanted time away,”_ Rin answered thoughtfully.

He misunderstood and thought it was Inuyasha she was running from as she would never hurt Inuyasha or Kagome, she simply loved them too much. He voiced that, _“Ah, Inuyasha? You didn’t want to hurt Kagome or him?”_ He asked.

Rin shook her head. _“Miroku said you were always blind to such things,”_ Rin hummed out softly.

_“Hn.”_

He wondered when they had leaned in toward each other, why his hand was cupping her cheek and moving to the back of her neck.

Then they kissed and pulled back quickly. He remembered the look in her eyes, adoration, lust, want, and something else he didn’t understand. They set their mugs down on the counter and Rin stood up, taking his hand, and pulling him down the hallway.

The bed was set up with just the mattress, but it didn’t matter. They stood before it, slowly undressing one another before Rin sat on the bed and backed up slowly, he followed her soundlessly. He kissed her temple as he touched her, feeling her wetness. Rin gasping his name softly.

 _“More…onegai,”_ she breathed out.

 _“I don’t have a condom,”_ he said quickly and pulled back suddenly.

She cupped his face and pulled him back down to kiss her. He loved the feel of her against his lips, against his body.

He broke the kiss and shook his head, short hair in her clutches. _“We need to stop,”_ he told her.

 _“I’m on the pill. Clean bill of health. So, if you’re clean we’re all good. I …I wanted this from you for a few years,”_ Rin admitted softly and kissed his cheek.

He mulled her words over. All of their interactions. He always thought she was over to spend time with Inuyasha, perhaps at first she was.

He remembered when Inuyasha had gone away for two weeks to a camp when he was seventeen, Rin had popped by and did the cooking for him as she knew that Inuyasha had done the cooking.

She visited him regularly, made him bentos in the evening for the next day work lunch.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin, his eyes finally understanding all of her blushes as a teenager. She admired and adored him for so long.

 _“Rin,”_ he breathed out and dove to kiss down her neck, his hands running all over, his right hand smearing her own sticky fluids over her body. _“Rin,”_ he groaned out her name as he kissed her breasts, kneading the one not receiving attention.

He worshipped her as a fallen celestial goddess. She tasted sweet as he dove his tongue into her. He never enjoyed going down on a woman as much as he did for her. He wanted to drink from her forevermore.

 _“St-stop…onegai…”_ Rin writhed and moaned beneath him.

He reared his head up and saw how close she was to another orgasm. He licked his lips and kissed back up her body, the ache in his loins nearing painful.

He felt her hand on his shaft, guiding him into her, he willingly gave in with a single thrust, and they both let out moan. He kissed her and moved within in her. She followed his rhythm.

He knew he was metaphorically screwed after that one night.

He broke his vow to never fall in love with a ningen.

Now five years later and with two years of marriage, he sat miserable on the couch, crying and alone.

It never hurt when he left Kagura. Probably because it was an unhealthy relationship between them.

It never hurt this much when his father had died.

But Rin leaving him?

Utter devastation and pain.

She wanted children and he refused without explaining his vows. He already broke one by falling in love with her. He could not, would not break the second of having a hanyou.

She looked pained and saddened. She told him that she would leave then and stay at Inuyasha and Kagome’s.

He felt empty, lost without her.

Everywhere in the apartment was filled with a little bit of Rin.

The plants on the balcony were hers. She had chosen the shaggy carpet by the electric fireplace which he loved making love to her in front of it during the winter months. That was just the living room.

She now haunted him with all over touches and additions to his apartment and his life.

He heard keys in the door and his heart sank as the scent was masculine and hanyou. Inuyasha walked in, shoes being kicked off could be heard.

“Sesshomaru…holy shit…” Inuyasha breathed out as he came upon Sesshomaru sitting in the dark, tears slipping slowly down his cheeks. “You never…fuck, fuck, fuck!” Inuyasha cursed and sat down heavily in the armchair.

“How is she?” Sesshomaru asked with a turn of his head away from his younger brother.

“She won’t eat. She won’t stop crying. She’s making herself sick,” Inuyasha said with a croak in his voice. “What happened?” Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru wiped away the tears that surprised him and Inuyasha. “I won’t be the father of hanyous…I swore an oath after father died. I saw the discrimination you faced, the endless misery of bullying,” Sesshomaru answered.

“Fuck that bullshit! I turned out fine! But my best friend, a ningen, who loves you unconditionally is broken hearted. Why would you make such a stupid oath to yourself?” Inuyasha shouted and hopped up from the chair and stood before him, fists clenched.

“As a hanyou, have you never felt that you belong?” Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha and leaned back against the couch.

“All the time as a kid. No youkai wanted to be my friend and ningens were scared. Then you made me go to that after school group for grief counselling. I met Rin there. She didn’t care that I was a hanyou. It was us against the world, but we made friends. Think if you had children with Rin, they would be loved and cherished. We have a big family now! They won’t ever know that kind of loneliness that Rin knew as a kid. They won’t know the abuse of being a foster kid like Rin!” Inuyasha shouted at him.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha with shock. The word ‘abuse’ making his blood boil. His hands clenched and his fangs elongated at the thought of Rin being abused. “Who? Who hurt my Rin?” He growled out low and quiet.

Inuyasha sighed heavily and sat down on the other end of the couch. “Multiple homes, multiple situations. It’s why she was so quiet for so long. When she was nine she ended up with Grandma Kaede, who adopted her so Rin would never have to leave another home again. Did Rin never tell you that she was physically abused in a couple homes?” Inuyasha asked him carefully.

“Iie…maybe because she knew it would make me like this,” Sesshomaru’s voice was low and gravelly. He unfurled his hands and stared at his long claws, felt his fangs poking into his bottom lip, and he was sure his eyes were blood red.

Then the sound of the door being opened again and Sesshomaru’s eyes snapped back to amber as his heart pounded in his chest. There were two ningen scents, both feminine. One was laced with tears and Sesshomaru stood up and saw Kagome holding the door open with Rin walking in slowly. Fresh tears spilled as she saw Sesshomaru, his own state of being probably looking miserable.

“Se-Sesshomaru,” Rin said quietly.

“Rin,” he breathed out and watched as she walked to him.

“I can get my tubes tied…I just…I just want to be with you,” Rin cried out and let out a sob before wrapping her arms around him. “Sesshomaru, forgive me,” she begged.

He sank to his knees and held her as she cried. “Rin, we need to talk,” Sesshomaru told her gently and lifted her face up, holding her cheeks, brushing away her tears. He saw fear and sadness. He smiled for her gently, “Everything will be alright, Rin,” he assured her.

“Rin, do you want us to stay?” Kagome asked gently from the hallway.

Inuyasha got up and walked over to Rin and Sesshomaru. He knelt down and touched Rin’s head gently. “Call us if you need us to come get you,” he told her gently.

Rin nodded. “Arigato, both of you…I’ll stay and talk to Sesshomaru. I’m his wife and we need to discuss things,” Rin said quietly.

“Okay…” Kagome sounded unconvinced but left a few minutes later with Inuyasha locking the door behind him.

Sesshomaru stayed on the floor with Rin both staring at each other.

“I’m sorry,” Rin whispered out, breaking the silence. “I shouldn’t have left over wanting a child,” she said softly. “I also shouldn’t have yelled at you, calling you a coward.”

He cupped her face and leaned in kissing her tears away and then her brow. “I should’ve explained why I didn’t want a child. It had nothing to do with you, but a foolish oath to myself,” he started.

Rin blinked up at him in confusion.

He lifted her up as he stood and brought her to the armchair. She curled up on his lap and laid her head against his shoulder. He rubbed her thigh. “After my father died and then Izayoi, I made an oath to myself to never fall in love with a ningen or to have hanyou children. My reasoning was that I did not want them to suffer as Inuyasha did. He didn’t have any real friends until you came into his life,” Sesshomaru explained.

“I felt the same way,” Rin said softly and sighed gently. “You broke one vow and resolved to never break another?” She asked.

Sesshomaru rested his cheek against the top of Rin’s head. “Hai. But Inuyasha said his life was not as miserable as I thought. Perhaps, I was prejudice as a youkai myself. He also said that our child would know love and have a big family that would support them. So, perhaps my vows were foolishly made,” Sesshomaru said quietly.

Rin dipped her back and stared at him. “What are you saying?” Rin asked him carefully.

“I love you, I am willing to compromise and have a child with you. Inuyasha mentioned tonight that before you were adopted by Kaede what happened in some of the homes…I want to give you a family, I want you to be able to be a mother and live a happy life,” Sesshomaru told her gently and kissed her fresh tears away.

“Only if you want to, I don’t want you to regret breaking another vow,” Rin said quietly.

“My heart broke at the idea of you leaving me. I felt hollow and empty, a shell of myself. If I can keep you and it means having a child, I would provide you as many as you want. Just don’t leave me again,” he held her tightly and Rin nodded.

“This has been a shitty day, a roller coaster of emotions. Can we go to bed and sleep?” Rin asked him.

He nodded, “But only after you have eaten,” he told her.

“Okay,” Rin hummed out.

Sesshomaru woke up at midnight when he didn’t feel Rin beside him. He sat up panicked and looked at the vacant spot on the mattress. He heard the toilet flush and Rin came into their bedroom a minute later, closing the door.

She smiled at him as she crawled onto the bed. “Sorry, did I wake you?” She asked him.

“I thought I dreamt you coming home,” he sighed out and pounced on her, pinning her to the bed. “I need to feel you beneath me, I need to feel myself inside of you, I need to feel us as one to assure myself that you are with me,” he told her before leaning into kiss her.

“Mhmm,” Rin hummed into their kiss, hands pinned to the bed.

Sesshomaru pulled back and released her hands. “I want to make our child,” he told her.

“I haven’t gone off the pill yet,” Rin said with a frown.

“Flush them down the toilet,” he told her.

“Bad for the environment!” She hissed at him.

He smirked. “Return them to the pharmacy in the morning for disposal. For now, then, me making love to you is all about us,” he chuckled as he pushed his shirt up on Rin’s body up and off her. “I want to worship you as I did our first night, may I do that?” He asked her.

“Hai,” she breathed out, cheeks flushing pink at the idea.

He nodded and dipped his head down, kissing her neck and shoulder as his hands filled with her breasts. “Rin, to think I came so close to never feeling you within in my hands is too devastating. Promise to never leave me again,” he begged between kisses down her neck and chest. He enveloped her peaked nipple and sucked on it gently, flicking his tongue.

“I promise to never leave…I never wanted to. But I was so angry and hurt, I felt rejected all over again,” Rin answered.

Sesshomaru plopped off and kissed down between the valley and lower. “I will forever hate myself for making you feel that,” he said and pushed her thong down her hips, sliding them off her legs. “Part your legs for me my love,” he told her.

Rin did so and stared up at him coquettishly. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and tipped his head back at the overwhelming scent of Rin’s arousal. His breathing shallowed as he could scent that the thickness and richness of her arousal. He also guessed she was fertile with how intoxicating her scent was.

Now he wanted to give her what she wanted most in the world, what she deserved after a lifetime of pain, loneliness, and hurt: a family to call her own.

He ducked his head down and licked a stripe up between her folds, tasting her and growling. He pulled her closer and up as he feasted on her.

“Oh…oh Sesshomaru…uh…mhmm…oh…ah…oh fuck,” Rin breathily moaned out.

Sesshomaru felt her hips grind on his face and he noisily kissed her lips slid two clawed fingers inside of her, listening to the hitch of a moan falling from her lips. He pulled back from her clit and stared at her.

“Kiss me…mhmm…ah, ah…oh Sesshomaru,” Rin begged.

He slid up her body and dipped his head down to kiss her as his thumb pressed on her clit, rubbing in a circular motion, fingers pumping and curling. “That’s it…that’s it, come for me,” Sesshomaru groaned as he pressed his lips to her temple as Rin clawed at his back.

She panted against his shoulder and clung to him as she cried out her release. “Oh fuck,” she gasped out.

He groaned at the feeling of her walls squeezing his fingers.

He pulled the wet, sticky fingers and licked them clean. “How do want me?” He asked her.

Rin caught her breath, bangs clinging to her forehead, sweat beading between her breasts. “I want you like that first night…over and over,” she managed.

Sesshomaru nodded as removed his boxers the only item he wore to bed. He grabbed himself and stroked his very hard shaft. “You’re fertile, have you taken your pill?” He asked her.

She shook her head.

“When was the last time you took it?” He asked her as he shifted above her, guiding himself to her entrance, the tip just sinking between her folds.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “The day before our fight…two days ago,” she said with a nod.

“It won’t likely happen, but we will try,” Sesshomaru said with a smirk and bottomed out in her.

Rin gasped and he kissed her quickly. He wrapped his arms under and around her as hers wrapped around his neck, her legs around his hips. He pulled back enough and pressed his lips to her forehead. “Tell me when I can move,” he panted out.

Rin nodded a few moments later. He moved his arms out from under her and planted his hands on either side of her head. He moved slow and deep, reveling in the feel of her.

“Kami I love you,” Sesshomaru groaned, circling his hips, and picking up his pace. Her wet heat gladly welcoming him his return with every thrust.

Rin rubbed his back and sides, moaning and gasping breathlessly beneath him. “Don’t stop, I love you, I love you so much. I’m yours,” Rin babbled out between her moans and gasps.

“I want to fuck you, tell me I can fuck you,” Sesshomaru groaned into her ear.

“Hai, hai…fuck me,” Rin begged.

He pulled out of her and flipped her onto her hands and knees. He pressed her chest into the mattress and entered her again from behind. He gripped her hips and pulled back before slamming quickly back into her heat.

“Fuck, I’m going to keep fucking you,” he groaned as he felt Rin’s walls flutter and spasm around him.

“Onegai!” Rin shouted and pushed back against him.

He slapped her left cheek which had her release a high pitched moan. He pounded harder and listened to the wet slap of their flesh.

“Oh kamai…ooh…ah-ah-ah…uh…oh fuck I’m coming!” Rin screamed out.

“Ah-hah…hn…Rin…Rin, fuck,” Sesshomaru slammed his eyes shut, pushing away the look of Rin’s body releasing for him. He stilled his hips as her body worked through her orgasm. He panted harshly above her and opened his eyes slowly and looked around their room. He wanted to fuck her in another position.

He pulled out, not caring that above her fluids all over them. “Rin, we’re going to do another position,” he told her with a slap to her right cheek.

She yelped excitedly and watched as he got off the bed. He stood before it and he motioned her to come toward him.

“Lay on your back, legs up,” Sesshomaru told and Rin complied, laying at the edge of their bed.

Sesshomaru placed her ankles on his shoulders then guided himself into her heat that he had lovingly abused already. He heard her gasp and he stilled. “Are you alright?” He asked her quickly.

“I’m fine, onegai…move,” she told him gently.

He nodded and resumed his thrusts. He felt sweaty and so close, listening to his balls slap into Rin’s damp skin. He wanted nothing more than to cum, but he wanted to see her fall apart again.

Rin’s noises had him still again.

“What? Why? Iie…don’t stop!” Rin begged and stared at him with large brown eyes glistening with pupils blown wide.

He pushed her legs down and hoisted her up against him. She used her thighs to press against his sides, ankles locked behind him, as her hands gripped his shoulders.

“Good…this is how I will finish. I will give you all my cum, make your baby…give me a child, Rin,” Sesshomaru growled at her as he helped her move against him, his hips pistoning up into her. “That’s it, take it, take it all!” He growled against her temple.

“Oh fuck… oh fuck…” she cried out and tipped her head back. “Sesshomaru!” She cried out.

Sesshomaru felt her release squeezing him. He groaned loudly and grazed his fangs along her neck and pulse point. “Mine, my Rin,” Sesshomaru gasped out and released in her. He laid her down on the bed and leaned over her, burying his face into the crook of her neck, kissing, sucking, and licking her delicate skin as Rin rubbed the back of his head and shoulders.

“Sesshomaru, I am so happy to be back with you. I was willing to give up children for you… I never wanted to be apart from you again,” Rin said quietly.

He lifted his head up and stared down at her. He brushed his knuckles along her cheek. “Rin, I love you more than I can I ever imagine putting into words. I had been lucky to have my parents, it wasn’t a perfect family. But I want to give you what you were deprived of, I want you to know what a family is. I want you to experience being a mother,” he told her.

She pulled him down for a kiss and he smiled in the kiss. He shifted against her and she squeaked out a moan. He pulled back, “I’m not done with you. We will consider this our practice round of trying to make a baby. I will have to have a good routine in order to give you a good dose of cum to make our baby,” he chuckled out lowly.

“Oh kami,” Rin groaned out.

One year later…

“And you didn’t want a baby?” Kagome teased Sesshomaru as she stood beside him at the window to peer into the nursery.

“Hn,” he hummed out.

“Now you have twins,” Kagome said with a smile and pat on his shoulder. “Towa and Setsuna, they are very cute,” she hummed out.

“Kagome! You’re not supposed to be walking around while in labour!” Inuyasha shouted down the hall, holding a coffee.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to Inuyasha. “My water hasn’t broken yet; I’m hoping that by looking at our cute little nieces that our daughter will want to come meet her cousins!” Kagome huffed.

Inuyasha grumbled as he walked up to Kagome and held out the second coffee for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took it and sipped it, thankful for the caffeine. Rin had been in labour for thirty-six hours and he did not sleep or eat just like her. She was finally asleep after nursing the twins and he came to watch over their daughters.

Kagome had surprised him when he arrived at the window to the nursery. She shrugged and said she was having contractions.

“How long was Rin in labour for?” Inuyasha asked.

“Thirty-six hours, hanyous are difficult to birth. The doctor was impressed Rin did it within that time,” Sesshomaru said tiredly. He glanced back inside and saw Towa moving her limbs around a lot and fussing. “She wants Setsuna,” he noted aloud.

Setsuna then fussed and he shook his head as all of the other babies started to fuss because of his daughters’ cries. He walked around the nursery, handing his coffee to Kagome, and found the door. The nurse gaped at him as she was tending to the other babies. Kagome and Inuyasha watching from outside the nursery. Sesshomaru stopped before Setsuna’s crib and lifted her up and settled her in Towa’s crib.

They snuffled and curled into each other, both relaxing as they had each other once again. He stroked both of their heads gently. Towa with her snow white hair and Setsuna’s with her dark locks, both had patches of magenta in their hair. “Towa and Setsuna should stay together. They are hanyou twins after all. They sense the other close by. After all they shared their mother’s womb for eight months,” Sesshomaru told the nurse.

She nodded and settled another baby down. The other babies seemed to quiet down as Towa and Setsuna breathed in-sync.

Sesshomaru ignored his brother and sister-in-law, as well as the nurse, when he leaned down and kissed both girls gently. “I’m going to check on your mother, behave my little ones,” he told them quietly and then straightened up and left the nursery.

He walked around and the nursery and Kagome was beaming at him. He took his coffee back and sipped it tiredly.

“Aw, you’re such a softie! You didn’t even want a baby, but you love them so much!” Kagome squealed and then gasped.

Inuyasha choked on his coffee and coughed as Kagome’s water broke.

Sesshomaru knocked on the window and pointed to Kagome. One of the nurses ran out and stared at the floor and nodded. “I’ll get you a wheel chair and call housekeeping!” She said quickly as she took off down the hallway, the other nurse in the nursery waking up as a baby cried.

“Arigato!” Kagome said with a grin. “Moroha is going to come see her cousins,” Kagome said with a nod.

“You’re way too cheerful to be in labour!” Inuyasha groaned.

“I’m going to check on Rin, Inuyasha text me,” Sesshomaru said as he tiredly made his way down the hall and to Rin’s room.

He slumped into a chair and yawned as he watched Rin sleep.

She cracked open an eye and smiled at him. “How are they doing?” She asked tiredly.

“I put Setsuna into Towa’s crib without permission as they fussed for each other. It was ridiculous to think they would separate them. Kagome went into labour,” Sesshomaru explained.

Rin sat up quickly. “Really?! Oh, the girls will only be a day or so apart!” Rin smiled at him.

“She’s having a quarter hanyou, she may be in labour for hours or a day,” Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. “I’m going to nap now that you and the girls are all settled and comfortable,” he said as he set his coffee down onto the window ledge.

He smiled when a few minutes later he felt a blanket draped over him. He cracked an eye open and stared up at Rin. “Arigato,” he said quietly.

“Iie, arigato for giving me us our daughters,” Rin whispered gently against his forehead, pressing her lips to his crescent moon.

“Hn, I believe you gave me what I wanted too. That argument resulted in our beautiful daughters. Our perfect daughters. Now rest, Rin. This is our break before having to change them, feed them, and answer all of their whims for the next eighteen years,” he sighed out with a smile.

“You sound like you are tired already of them, but there is a smile on your lips,” Rin laughed softly and kissed his smile.

A person cleared their throat and Rin pulled back. Sesshomaru sat up straight and saw his mother standing in the doorway. “Rin, darling, get back into bed,” his mother chided as she walked around the bed and ushered Rin to the bed. “Are you comfortable? I could demand more for you. I own the hospital.”

“Mother don’t throw your weight around, Rin is fine,” Sesshomaru said with a huff.

She glanced at him and rolled her eyes. “Mother knows best,” she then turned to Rin and cupped Rin’s face. “I saw the girls. They look very healthy and well. Now, since you can eat what can I get you, the only woman possibly capable of making Sesshomaru willing enough to provide me grandchildren?” His mother asked Rin.

“I would love some sushi! I haven’t been allowed to eat it since I got pregnant!” Rin said with a smile.

His mother nodded and turned back to Sesshomaru. “Do you want some ramen?”

“Hai,” he yawned.

“I’ll be back shortly, get some rest!” His mother said as she settled a gift bag down onto the bedside table beside Rin. “Touga’s old friends heard about the baby and put some things together. I am having my gift for you and the babies set up as we speak!” She said with a smile and left the room.

“Someone is in our house?” Rin asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru leaned back in the chair and stretched out his legs. “I assume she harassed Miroku and Kohaku into her bidding again,” Sesshomaru said with a nod. “Rest, she’ll be back soon enough.”

“Hai, I love you darling,” Rin said softly.

“Love you,” Sesshomaru breathed out.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself. He was a father, an experience he had been willing to never experience with Rin. _What a foolish vow. Rin will be a perfect mother._

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter or Tumblr @myravenspirit.  
> 


End file.
